Radiant Wave Technology
Radiant Wave T'echnology' was developed by Rakshata Chawla. It is initially employed as a weapon by the Guren Mk-II as the Radiant Wave Surger. It causes a chain reaction in Knightmare Frames which usually results in the parts expanding and eventually exploding, likely due to liquids or materials present within a Knightmare frame. With the Guren Flight-Enabled Version, it receives a new Armour Piercing Bombardment-type Radiation Wave unit which has the effect of internally damaging systems by shooting energy into a focused beam or spreading the energy into wide-area blast to neutralize and disable enemy Knightmares; this weapon was used to great effect against the Tristan and the Mordred during Operation Pacific Ocean Ambush. Uses The only known way of halting the chain reaction is to eject the damaged parts before other parts are affected. Initially, its range was suitable only for close-quarters combat, but it was soon upgraded to have a longer range (either taking the form of a straight beam or a widespread beam). It was further improved when the Guren Flight-Enabled Version was captured and its Radiant Wave technology reversed engineered by Camelot, enabling it to fire disk-shaped radiation beams and also project a radiation blade. Upon its recapture, the new weapon modified and refitted onto the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Eight Elements. Eventually, this technology was developed into a shield system known as Radiant Wave Shielding because it naturally dissolved bullets and could even stop heavy weaponry like the VARIS, and was integrated into the Black Knights' Knightmares, including the Zangetsu and the Akatsuki Command Model Zikisan. Airships like the Ikaruga were also equipped with Radiant Wave Shielding; these airship-mounted versions were capable of stopping stronger weaponry and even falling rocks. Radiant Wave technology was even incorporated into a missile warhead; these were usually used by the Akatsuki Command Model Zikisan, resulting in the same chain reaction effect upon contact with a Knightmare frame. Weakness Although Radiant Wave technology has many capable usages, it is not without faults. Due to the dangerous chain reaction in Radiant Wave technology, a Radiant Wave Surger requires ammo to be used in an offensive manner. Without any ammo, further usage of a Radiant Wave Surger would potentially result in severe damage or even destruction of the Knightmare utilizing it. Akatsuki Command Models bypassed this flaw with missile-based Wave Surgers in order to avoid this problem. Another is the durability of the Radiant Wave Shielding. While capable of blocking almost any attack, in most cases, continuous and/or strong enough energy or physical-based weapons are capable of disabling shields. An example of this is first seen when the Ikaruga was under attack at the mountain tomb of the Tianzis. The constant weapons fire from Chinese Federation forces and debris from the collapsing mountain caused two of the Radiant Wave shield generators to fail, leaving the top section of the Ikaruga open to attack. Another was during the conflict between Schneizel and the Black Knights against Lelouche Britannia forces. The Mt.Fuji sakuradite explosion downed several ships, including the Ikaruga. It is unknown if the Ikaruga had its shield up prior to the explosion. It is also unknown if Radiant Wave shield generators suffer from the same drawbacks as the Radiant Wave Surger. Gallery Gekka Pre.jpg|The Gekka Pre-Production Test Type's Radiant Wave Surger in action. Akatsuki Command Model Zikisan - Radiation Wave Missiles.png|The Radiation Wave Missiles equipped to an Akatsuki Command Model Zikisan. Effects_from_Guren's_Radiant_Wave_Surger.png|The effects from the Guren's Radiant Wave Surger. Category:Technology